Setengah dan Setengah
by DeathCheater
Summary: Hari itu mereka mati dan mereka diikat dalam suatu ikatan yang membuat mereka menjadi satu alias setengah dan setengah. (Fic kedua, masih gaje! Ide mungkin pasaran!) (Chapter 2 is up!)
1. Chapter 1

**Dude, apa kabar? DeathCheater balik lagi dalam cerita romansa epik. DeathCheater ga bakal banyak omong. Langsung ke Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_Malam tidak pernah semerah ini_ pikir seorang remaja pirang. Ia sedang berdiri memimpin sekumpulan orang yang sedang bertarung. Bertarung untuk kedamaian, bertarung untuk kedamaian yang asli. Bukan ilusi seperti Tsukuyomi.

Bau amis darah tercium menyengat darimana-mana. Darah itu keluar dari luka ringan hingga luka berat sampai.. Tidak bisa dijelaskan. Banyak dari mereka mati akibat serangan elemen kayu. Batangan kayu menusuk mereka, dari punggung tembus hingga perut.

"Naruto, kenapa diam saja?" seringai seseorang dengan mata sebelah Sharingan dan Rinnegan. Orang itu penuh dengan ke tidak salahan saat membunuh para petarung ini. Malahan dia terus menatap mereka dengan tatapan rendah. "Kau bilang ninja yang mengabaikan aturan adalah sampah tapi orang yang mengabaikan temannya lebih dari sampah.." orang yang sedang berinteraksi dengan Naruto itu menyeringai, "bisa aku bilang, kau lebih rendah dari sampah?"

Naruto diam untuk sejenak. Ia melihat wajah seorang remaja lelaki Hyuuga yang sudah melayangkan nyawanya untuk si pirang. Neji Hyuuga. Dia mati tersenyum demi temannya. Demi rivalnya. Dan demi semua desa Shinobi.

"Keh, kau bahkan diam saja" pria itu masih berdiri diatas seekor monster sambil tersenyum sarkas. "Mau menjawabnya, Naruto?"

"Naruto, sudahlah jangan perdulikan dia! Neji mati karena kehendaknya sendiri dan kemauannya sendiri untuk melindungimu!" kata seorang Hyuuga lain. Dia adalah seorang perempuan berambut ungu dengan kepribadian sangat tertutup.

"Hinata.."

"Betul, kawanku. Neji.. Dengan segala jiwa mudanya, akan dengan senang hati menerima kematiannya"

"Lee.."

"Aku tidak tahu yang aku katakan benar atau tidak, tapi aku rasa mereka berdua benar. Neji hanya ingin juga kematiannya tidak sia-sia"

"Tenten"

"Itu betul Naruto. Karena.. Kami semua akan melindungi kau apa pun yang terjadi dan bagaimana pun juga" lanjut si perempuan ungu.

"Hinata?"

"Karena kami sangat bergantung kepadamu.." Naruto melihat wajah wanita itu dan dilihatnya senyuman hangat penuh keikhlasan melepas sepupunya.

"Yeah!"

"Betul!"

"Kami juga bergantung padamu Naruto!"

"Jangan kecewakan kami!"

"Yeah! Kami juga!"

Teriak semua orang satu persatu dari kerumunan aliansi Shinobi. Harapan mereka tinggal dua Jinchuuriki ini, Naruto dan Bee.

"Madara, apa katamu?" pria setengah Sharingan dan setengan Rinnegan bertanya pada seorang Edo Tensei yang telah lepas dari tuannya. Ia sedikit menyeringai.

"Madara, Madara, Madara. Kau selalu bilang Madara. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat" Madara menyilangkan kembali tangannya dan juga kembali melihat kumpulan Shinobi dan Kunoichi dengan tatapan rendah. Dan pria yang berdiri disampingnya mendengus. "Amaterasu!"

Blar

Api hitam keluar dari mulut sang Edo Tensei Uchiha. Horor sebenarnya dimulai.

"Hinata, semuanya, cari perlindungan!" teriak Naruto setelah mendengar si Uchiha mengeluarkan api hitam, api abadi.

"Naruto, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Hinata masih ingin bersama Naruto. _Menggemaskan sekali _pikir Madara

"Sudahlah Hinata! Berhenti berpikir bodoh!"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi! Sekarang cepat pergi!"

Ketika Naruto bilang jangan berpikir bodoh, pernyataan itu membuatnya sakit hati. Tapi setelah mengetahui ia sangat peduli padanya, ia senang dan pergi menjauh dari Naruto.

"Ah?!" sesaat setelah Hinata pergi, ia melihat seorang Ninja berambut hitam pendek sedang terengah tepat didepan Amaterasu. "Hei yang disana!" katanya memanggil si ninja.

"Siapa?!" jawabnya. Ia memakai baju berwarna merah dengan rompi khas Iwagakure.

"Kau! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Cepat cari tempat yang aman!" teriak Naruto balik.

"Aku terlalu kehabisan chakra!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Aku kehabisan chakra!"

"Astaga"

_Aku tak percaya aku harus melakukan ini! _Pikirnya.

Dan tiba-tiba Kyuubi muncul. _"Hei nak, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh!"_

_"Tenang, aku punya cukup chakra untuk melakukan Senjutsu!" _balasnya dengan teriakan.

_"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"_ jawabnya. Faktanya ia kesal._ Kenapa pula Naruto harus menolong Ninja itu. Seharusnya ia lebih mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya._

_"Kau akan lihat nanti" _Naruto meresponnya dengan seringaian.

_"Seringaian apa itu?!" _Kyuubi makin kesal mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak punya daya atau upaya apapun, karena dia hanya penumpang ditubuh Naruto. Lalu dia mendengus. _"Cih, kalau kau mati, akan kubuat kau menderita di neraka!"_

_"Oh tentu saja!"_

Kembali ke alam nyata, Naruto sedang berlari menghampiri Ninja itu dengan Senjutsu aktif sepenuhnya. Kelopaknya memerah dan pupil matanya berubah seperti layaknya seekor kodok dan korneanya menguning seiring chakra Senjutsu makin mengalir ke sistem chakranya.

_Oh tidak baik! _Ia semakin berkeringat ketakutan.

"Hei! Cepat pergi!" ia masih berdiri ditempat yang sama daritadi dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi awalnya. Tapi Naruto juga mengerti, ia melihat sosok Ninja itu sedang terengah dan merasakan dari chakra Senjutsunya, bahwa Ninja itu sedang mengalami kekurangan chakra. Bila dipaksa berlari atau kabur juga akan susah!

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Doton: Chikyuu.. Do-do-do-"

Dang!

Ninja itu pingsan, tepat sebelum ia menyelesaikan Jutsu Chikyuu Domuu. Ninja itu mulai jatuh bebas dari saat itu sebelum..

Tap!

Tepat waktu! Naruto menangkap Ninja Iwa itu. _Ah! Bagus! Sekarang bagaimana aku menghadapi Amaterasu?!_

"Haha! Sekarang kau mau kabur kemana, Naruto?" Madara tertawa lebar, menyindir Naruto. Tertawaannya semakin lebar sesaat Amaterasu makin mendekati Naruto.

"Ah sial!" Naruto mulai mengerinyit kesal dan giginya saling beradu. _Mungkin ini akan melambatkan Amaterasu sialan itu! _Masih dalam mode Sagenya, tangan kiri Naruto beralih menggendong Ninja itu dan tangan kirinya mulai membentuk bola biru. "Senpou: Cho Odama Rasengan!"

Bola biru itu membesar dan semakin besar hingga sebesar meteor berdiameter dua ratus meter dan diarahkannya berbalik ke belakangnya.

"Rasakan ini!"

Zrut

_Bodohnya aku!_ Naruto memang bodoh. Angin akan dimakan oleh api. Begitu juga dengan Rasengan yang dasarnya adalah transformasi chakra elemen angin akan dimakan api Amaterasu.

"Keh, bodoh" kata Madara masih menyilangkan tangan diatas Juubi.

Api amaterasu semakin mendekat. Aruto tidak dapat menghindarinya lagi. Sementara semua orang sudah berlindung dalam dinding tanah.

"Naruto! Cepat!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

Blar

Suara api yang menjilat mulai menjalar ditubuh pemuda itu. "AARGH!"

_Inikah akhir dari kisah Ninja yang Benar-benar Berani? Inikah ending yang diingin seperti Ero-Sennin? Tapi disamping itu semua, ayah, ibu, aku minta maaf, aku sudah mengecewakan kalian semua. Dan Ero-Sennin, maaf juga, sepertinya hari itu tidak akan datang. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, dan Sasuke-teme.. Teman-teman, baa-chan, Bee, semuanya.. Aku rasa aku sudah selesai sampai disini.. Lho?!_

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia terbangun disuatu tempat yang isinya hanya padang rumput hijau tanpa halang rintang di segala sisi. Awannya membentuk pola yang melingkari dia.

"Dimana aku?" ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan memegangi kepalanya yang super berat. Ia melihat sekeliling dan.. "Kau!"

"Kau!" teriak Ninja itu balik.

"Kau kan Ninja yang tadi!" Naruto hanya bisa membalasnya juga dengan emosi.

"Kau juga adalah Shinobi yang sok jagoan kan?!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang jagoan, tuan.."

"Siapa juga yang kau bilang tuan! Aku ini perempuan!"

Dang!

Selama ini, ia pikir Ninja yang ia selamatkan adalah seorang perempuan?! Lihat dia! Bahkan tidak punya tanda keperempuanannya!

"A-apa?! Perempuan? Bahkan dadamu itu rata!" nah lho. Tiba-tiba perempuan itu mulai berkoar.

"Rata?! Apa maksudmu? Kau menilai perempuan dari dada?! Benar-benar lelaki mesum!" wanita itu terus berkoar sejadinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Maaf?! Apa maksudmu maaf?!"

**"Kekekeke" **itu adalah suara tertawaan. Tapi suara darimana? Suara itu terdengar tidak dari mana-mana. Tapi mereka bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas.

"Hei siapa itu?!" teriak kedua remaja ini bingung. Mereka menoleh kesegala arah dan tidak bisa melihat siapapun selain mereka sendiri.

**"Aku? Yah, mereka bilang aku adalah.. Kami-sama"** Kami-sama?! Itu berarti dia adalah..

"Kami-sama?!" keduanya makin terkaget. Ini pasti semacam Genjutsu oleh Madara. Itu pikiran mereka saat ini.

"Hei, ayolah, jangan bercanda!"

"Benar! Aku tidak suka ini!"

**"Diam!" **seketika terdengar suara gemuruh petir dari kejauhan yang menggema.

_Oke, itu cukup membuktikan, kalau kau adalah Kami.. _Naruto dan wanita itu hanya sweatdrop ketakutan mendengarnya. Tadi petir, sekarang apa.

**"Sekarang, apa itu cukup membuktikan bahwa aku adalah Tuhan kalian?!" **sang Kami masih berbicara dalam nada tinggi yang sangat berat dan suaranya tidak tertandingi.

Keduanya mengangguk iya, masih dalam keadaan syok, kaget, bingung, dan tentu saja takut. "Ka-ka-kami-sama.. Aku ingin bertanya" Naruto mencoba bertanya tapi tergagap.

**"Aku tahu! Aku akan menjawabnya! Sekarang, kalian.. Berada diantara batas kematian dan kehidupan"**

_Batas? Batas apa? _Pikir Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

**"Oh, Naruto-kun, aku pikir kau mengerti maksudku.."** _dia membaca pikiranku?! _**"Untuk saat ini, aku kalian selamatkan. Dan kalian berada diantara kehidupan sebelum mati dan sesudah mati.."**

"Ekh?" keduanya makin sweatdrop.

"Maksudmu, kami sudah mati?!" wanita itu mulai berbicara duluan tanpa bergetar sedikitpun

"Mati?!" sedangkan Naruto masih ciut.

**"Hmm, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya.. Begini, diantara dari kalian harus tetap tinggal dan ikut aku ke kehidupan setelah kematian sedangkan yang satunya akan aku kirim kembali kehidupan kalian senidiri"**

"Hei itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

**"Hahaha, ayolah. Aku sudah menyelamatkan kalian dan kalian harus membayarnya!"**

Naruto dan wanita itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang saling mengancam. Keduanya mulai merogoh kantung kunai, tapi..

_Kosong?!_ Kedua kaget setelah mendapat kantung kunainya kosong.

**"Hahaha" **Kami makin tertawa sejadinya** "Manusia itu mudah diprediksi, harusnya aku tahu mereka akan merepotkan. Sekarang dengarkan aku! Aku tidak akan mengulangnya untuk yang kedua kalinya! Kalian akan ku beri waktu satu minggu dan dalam satu minggu itu, kalian akan saling berbagi dan dalam waktu satu minggu itu, kalian harus menentukan siapa salah satu dari kalian yang akan tetap hidup dan yang mana akan hidup di dunia kedua" **Naruto dan wanita itu semakin bingung dengan penjelasan Kami **"dan yang terakhir aku katakan kepada kalian, pastikan untuk tidak saling meninggalkan satu sama lain.."**

Swush

Dengan itu suara itu, suara yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai Kami menghilang, begitu juga dengan pengelihatan kedua remaja itu. Pandang mereka mulai silau. Dan mata mereka sama-sama menyipit melihat cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan masuk ke dalam pupil mereka.

"Ugh! Apa ini?" Naruto tiba-tiba berada disebuah tenda dan sedang tertidur diatas matras. Ia melihat ada tiga orang berpakaian putih mengelilingi dirinya dengan tepat di tengahnya ada cahaya lampu tenda.

"Yah, dia sudah sadar"

"Huh, baguslah"

"Senang melihatmu kembali, Naruto-sama"

"Yah aku juga senang bisa kembali.. Tunggu.. Naruto-sama?!" Naruto mendengar suffiks yang sangat menganehkan. Sama? "Dimana aku?!"

"Kau di tenda medis, Naruto" kata seseorang dengan rambut pink muncul dari luar tenda. "Selamat Naruto"

_Sakura? Dia tersenyum kepadaku? _Naruto blushing. Ia diberi senyuman oleh Sakura? Mungkin itu benar-benar sedikit aneh.

"Sakura, ada apa ini? Kenapa aku ada ditenda medis?" kata si pirang kebingungan. Baru saja ia melawan Madara, sekarang sudah ditenda medis.

"Kau lupa? Astaga Naruto, ternyata efek Rasenshuriken punyamu itu sepertinya telah menghapus sedikit ingatanmu tentang perang hah?" Sakura merubah senyumnya dan bertolak pinggang. "Hmm, yasudahlah, aku pikir juga kau perlu istirahat! Dah!" Sakura kemudian keluar meninggalkan dirinya yang sedang kebingungan.

"Tunggu, Sakura.. Ekh?!" setelah Sakura pergi, ia melihat sosok seorang wanita yang sangat familiar. "Wanita itu?!"

Tepat sekali, wanita itu juga terbangun. Letak tempat tidur wanita itu tidak jauh dari Naruto. Mungkin hanya berjarak dua meter.

"Ugh, dimana aku?" wanita itu mengusap matanya dan melihat sekeliling. "Kau?! Kenapa kau disini?! Kau mengutit?!"

"Hei jangan salah sangka dulu! Aku juga baru sadar dan aku baru terbangun!" jawab Naruto atas tuduhan wanita itu.

"Yang benar saja! Sekarang aku akan pergi dari sini!"

"Terserah!"

Wanita itu turun dari ranjangnya dan memakaikan kembali sandalnya yang tergeletak dibawah ranjang.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Satu meter, dua meter, empat meter, delapan meter, enam belas meter, dan dua puluh meter.

"?!"

Deg

Keduanya merasakan detak jantungnya melemah. Keduanya, Naruto dan wanita itu merasakannya. Rasanya seperti sekarat.

Naruto ingat kata-kata Kami. _Pastikan untuk tidak saling meninggalkan satu sama lain._ "Ugh! Apa ini!" Naruto merenguh kesakitan. Dia meraih dadanya yang kesakitan itu dengan genggaman kuat.

"Akh!" wanita itu juga ikut menekan dadanya. Dan dia akhirnya merangkak kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hampir saja aku mati.." kata Naruto sedikit terengah dan semakin wanita itu mendekatinya, rasa sakit itu semakin menghilang dengan sendirinya. "A-aku rasa, apa yang Kami-sama katakan tidak main-main" wanita itu yang kembali ke ranjangnya membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Iya"

"Salah satu dari kita akan mati pada hari ketujuh, benar?"

"Iya"

"Hei, kenapa kau hanya menjawab iya?"

"Karena aku baru saja memiliki pikiran untuk membunuh seseorang" tatapan wanita itu mulai serius.

"Apa?!"

"Ini" dia mulai mengambil kunai yang tersedia di meja samping ranjangnya dan menodongkannya ke arah Naruto.

Sret

Kunai itu mulai merobek pelan lehernya dan sesuatu juga terjadi kepada wanita berambut hitam pendek itu juga. "Ah!" keduanya berkata bersamaan.

"Aku rasa yang Kami-sama maksud dalam saling berbagi.." Naruto menyeringai dalam pernyataannya.

"Apa maksud seringaian itu?!"

"Lihat ini!" Naruto mulai berdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu. _Pikirkan sesuatu yang kotor, sesuatu yang kotor, sesuatu yang kotor!... Berhasil!_

Duak!

"Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan bodoh?! Dasar mesum!" si Kunoichi Iwa itu marah dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Oh, ayolah, kau suka itu kan?" lanjut Naruto masih menyeringai.

"Tidak! Hentikan!"

"Hihihi" Naruto masih berpikiran kotor untuk sesaat. Memikirkan.. Uh mungkin tidak pantas untuk dijelaskan.

Beberapa pukulan kemudian.

"Aku rasa kita tidak hanya terikat secara fisik, tapi juga emosi" Naruto mencoba memahaminya dan ia mengerti.

"Hm, aku mengerti.." suasana berubah menjadi hening. Keduanya sama-sama meratapi takdir yang terlanjur terjadi. "Jadi, kita juga tidak boleh saling menjauh? Aku rasa itu akan sulit dan dengan ini kita tidak bisa saling membunuh"

"Iya" simpel kata wanita itu. Perempuan itu kembali membuka mulutnya dan mengangkat wajahnya kembali "siapa namamu?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage masa depan! Dan kau?" jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang tersulut reflek sesaat.

"Hokage masa depan? Yang benar saja.." gumam perempuan itu. "Oh iya, namaku adalah Kurotsuchi, cucu dari Tsuchikage yang sekarang"

Itu adalah hari pertama mereka bertemu setelah mati suri. Sekarang mereka terpaksa harus menjalani kehidupan selama tujuh hari bersama. Karena mereka adalah setengah dan setengah. Kalau hanya setengah tidak mungkin salah satu bisa bertahan hidup.

* * *

**Ai yi yi! DeathCheater is back! Oke ini adalah fic kedua. Fic ini adalah fic NarutoxKurotsuchi! Ada yang pernah liat cerita ini? Mungkin buat beberapa orang ini agak familiar. Well, fic ini, plotnya berdasarkan manga dari Seo Kouji, Half and Half. Tapi! Fic ini akan menjadi Naruto-style. Berarti disclaimer nambah dong? Iya lah!**

**Disclaimer: I dont have Half & Half and Half & Half belongs to Seo Kouji.**

**Cukup buat sekarang. Dan buat pembaca setia Baby and Battlefield, bukan berarti DeathCheater bikin fic kedua, fic yang pertama gak dilanjutin. Enggak kok. Tetep dilanjutin.**

**Jangan lupa Review! I really need your support by Reviewing!**

**Akhir kata, maafkan fic ini yang tidak sempurna karena sempurna hanya milik Tuhan dan Andra and The Backbone.**

**Im out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ternyata animo reviewers tentang fic ini sangat bagus! Author terharu dan tergerak hatinya buat menulis cerita ini. Anyways, buat yang belum ngerti plotnya. Kalian bisa baca manga OneShot yang judulnya "Half & Half", karena simpelnya, fic ini ngambil alur seperti manga itu, tapi agak berbeda dan Naruto-style.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Half & Half and Half & Half belongs to Seo Kouji**

* * *

"Jadi, Kurotsuchi?" Naruto yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya memandangi wajah yang agak kelaki-lakian itu.

"Hm?" tanyanya balik dingin.

_Dingin sekali.._ Kata Naruto membatin dalam pikirannya. Mata Kurotsuchi memandangnya tajam seketika. Dia tahu apa pikirannya sekarang, semenjak mereka harus saling berbagi.

"Hei, aku dengar itu." balasnya dingin.

Badan Naruto agak terpental sedikit mendengarnya. _Benar-benar dingin.. _Dia menyeruak dalam pikirannya. Dia ingin sekali bebas seperti dulu.

Kurotsuchi kembali menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar isi pikirannya. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanya sebelumnya?"

"Aku bingung, kenapa kita bisa berakhir ditempat ini, ya? Bukankah kita sedang melawan Madara dan Juubi?"

Kurotsuchi yang juga sedang duduk disampingnya, memainkan kakinya dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Humpf, aku tidak tahu."

Naruto menunduk dan menjawab tergagap. "Y-yah, andai saja."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita keluar dari tempat ini dan mencari tahu?" ajak wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Sana sendiri saja, aku masih mau istirahat." ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya dibelakang kepala dan tiduran di tempat tidurnya.

"Humpf, oke." Kurotsuchi mendengus dan berjalan menjauh lagi darinya.

Satu meter, lima meter, sepuluh meter, dan..

Deg!

Naruto dan Kurotsuchi memegang dadanya masing-masing bersamaan. Keduanya serasa terkena serangan jantung mendadak saat itu juga.

_Aku sekarat!_ Naruto yang terjatuh dari tempat tidur, tidak punya pilihan lain selain merangkak menghampiri wanita Iwa itu.

"Huh.. A-aku baru i-ingat." kata Kurotsuchi yang juga berusaha merangkak mendekati Naruto. "K-kita tidak b-boleh saling meninggalkan, ya kan?" ia merasakan detak jantungnya mulai normal kembali dan berjalan makin normal.

"Y-ya. Tentu saja." ia bersama Kurotsuchi berdiri masih terengah akibat efek hormon yang langsung meningkat karena perubahan detakan jantung secara signifikan. Mereka lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar tenda bersama-sama dan tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain.

Keluar dari tenda, suasana aneh menghampiri mereka berdua. Semua Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang berada disekeliling mereka perlahan menengok ke arah mereka berdua, terutama Naruto.

Tak lama ada satu ninja berpakaian Suna bertepuk tangan. Naruto melihatnya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Sedangkan Kurotsuchi menengok ke arah yang berbeda bergantian, antara Naruto dan ninja Suna itu. _Apa aku melewat sesuatu?_ Pikir Naruto.

Tepuk tangan itu tidak bertahan sendiri, namun langsung diikuti ninja lain. _Ekh?_ Ia kaget dengan tepukan yang mengagetlan seperti ini.

"A-apa m-maksudnya ini?" Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa gugup. "K-kenapa kalian bertepuk tangan?" lanjutnya lagi.

"HARI INI MENJADI TANDA BAHWA KITA, ALIANSI SUDAH MENANG!" teriak satu Shinobi dari belakang keramaian.

"YA!" balas semua ninja yang hadir disitu.

_T-tunggu dulu?! Apa maksudnya kita menang?! Apa maksudnya semua ini?! Aku tidak mengerti!_ Naruto mulai frustasi dengan keadaan ini. Kurotsuchi juga mulai bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, sekaligus ia kesal dengan semua pikiran batin Naruto yang terus menginvasi kepalanya.

Naruto akhirnya memilih berbisik ke perempuan itu. "Apa kau tahu yang terjadi, K-Kurotsuchi?" bisiknya dengan tangan bibir sedikit membulat.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti sama sekali." balasnya juga berbisik. Lalu tiba-tiba para Shinobi berbondong-bondong menghampiri Naruto.

"Ekh? EKH?!"

Para Shinobi berebutan ingin berjabat tangan dengannya. Mau tak mau Kurotsuchi juga ikut masuk kedalam kerumunan itu juga.

"Aduh!" keluh wanita itu. Ia disenggol sana-sini dari samping depan belakang. Kurotsuchi bukan tidak mau minggir, tetapi ikatan antara mereka berdua memang membuat semuanya terkesan merepotkan.

_Duh! Aku tidak mau mati disini! _Kurotsuchi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengutuk dirinya terus dalam pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Naruto disatu sisi seperti merasakan pemandangan yang sama seperti saat ia kembali setelah mengalahkan Pain.

"..wah Naruto-sama memang hebat!"

"..Hm hm aku setuju!"

Semua Shinobi memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengekspresikannya. Sedangkan Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!_ Naruto juga mulai terpengaruh keadaan. Ia mungkin senang dikerubuti orang banyak tapi kalau alasannya saja belum jelas, untuk apa?!

Akhirnya, Naruto mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Ia menelan ludahnya dan menarik napas dalam dan bersiap mengeluarkan suara dengan volume tinggi. "Kalian terus memujiku dan membanggakanku! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Bukankah kita ditengah medan pertempuran!"

Kerumunan dan Kurotsuchi terkaget dengan suara kencang yang dibuatnya. Kerumunannya kemudian seketika hening dan saling berbisik.

"Ah.. Aku bisa melihat kau belum sepenuhnya kembali normal.."

_S-suara i-itu?! M-mungkinkah?!_ Naruto membatin saat mendengar suara itu. Semua kepala Shinobi juga mengarah ke asal suara suara itu. Naruto perlahan menggerakkan ke kepalanya ke kiri. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Saudaranya, meskipun tidak dalam ikatan keluarga, yang selama ini sudah pergi, ternyata telah kembali. "Apa itu kau?" Naruto mengucek matanya, tidak hanya satu, tetapi keduanya secara bersamaan. Masih ia tidak percaya.

"Hm, apa yang kau harapkan? Sakura?" balasnya dengan nada yang terkesan kesal. Dia berdiri dengan tangan kanan menahan pinggangnya dan berdiri diatas sebuah batu besar.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku pasti bermimpi!" kata Naruto sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri. Kurotsuchi agak terganggu dengan sikapnya yang terus memukul kepalanya sendiri, karena dia juga ikut merasakan.

Kurotsuchi menajamkan matanya ke arah sosok itu. _Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu dan aku kenal siapa dia,_ apa yang dia lihat sekarang hanya siluet seseorang dengan rambut, gaya ekor bebek? Ya mungkin seperti itu.

"Oh! Aku tahu, ini pasti hanya Genjutsu!" Naruto bersiap mengeluarkan gemparan chakra secara tiba-tiba dan mengkonsentrasikannya ditangan. "Kai! Kai! Kai!" ia memukul tanah berkali-kali tapi area disekitarnya tidak berubah sama sekali. "Kenapa tidak bereaksi?"

Kurotsuchi menyinggungkan sikutnyanya ke perut Naruto. "Aku rasa memang ini bukan Genjutsu, Naruto." bisiknya. Kurotsuchi memang sudah geli dengan aksinya terus bersikeras menganggap itu hanyalah ilusi semata.

"Apa maksudmu ini bukan ilusi, Kuro-chan!" Kurotsuchi agak sedikit kaget dengan penambahan imbuhan..bukan, suffiks maksudnya. "Sasuke yang ini sangat diluar karakternya sekali! Ini jelas-jelas bukan Sasuke!"

Kurotsuchi agak merona wajahnya, masih mengingat tentang panggilan -chan kepadanya. Sesuatu baru baginya. Dia lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama panjang, karena ia merasa sangat bangga sebagai cucu dari Tsuchikage. _K-Kuro-chan? Apa maksud si baka ini memanggilku seolah aku dan dia berkenalan sudah bertahun-tahum?!_

Naruto yang menyadari Kurotsuchi diam, mengalihkan wajahnya ke wanita itu. Kurotsuchi masih merona. "H-hey Kuro-chan, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit?" Kuritsuchi langsung mengalihkan wajahnya.

"A-apa? Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto malah melihatnya lebih tajam lagi. "Jangan menatapku seprrti itu, baka!"

"Oke oke, kau mulai terdengar seperti Sakura-chan!"

Alis Kurotsuchi bergerak sedikit saat ia menyebutkan nama 'Sakura-chan'. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal partnernya. _Dia pasti orang yang tadi mengunjungi tenda kami. Apa hubungannya dengan si baka ini? Kenapa sepertinya pahit dan agak ketir ya?_ Naruto menggembungkan mulutnya dan menyedekapkan tangannya sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku akan bertanya sekali lagi. Apa kau ini benar-benar Sasuke?" Naruto memandangnya dingin. Sasuke tanpa ragu memalingkan wajahnya menjauh.

"Hn, aku rasa kau perlu istirahat penuh, Naruto." kemudian Sasuke meloncat menjauh dari pandangan si pirang bermulut besar itu.

Sementara Kurotsuchi, memgawasi Sasuke dengan hati-hati. _Hm, Sasuke? Aku ingat sekali dengan si brengsek yang satu ini. Dia yang mengacaukan pertemuan lima Kage waktu itu. Tapi kenapa dia begitu bersahabat? Ada yang aneh, semenjak kita kembali dari 'mati'. _Kurotsuchi memang di tempat kejadian ketika Sasuke memaksa masuk kedalam pertemuan. Ia waktu itu menjadi pengawal kakeknya sendiri.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Sasuke bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia adalah orang arogan yang kerjaannya hanya terobsesi dengan kakaknya dan dengan klannya.

"Kuro-chan! Katakan semua ini tidak benar!" Naruto menangis dengan air mata gaya anime. Ia menarik-narik kerah Kurotsuchi. Ia masih menganggap ini bohongan bahkan setelah ia melakukan standar pelepasan Genjutsu.

"H-hey! Lihat apa yang kau tarik! Kerahku bisa longgar!" dengan wajah sedikit merona, Kurotsuchi berteriak ke teman seikatan.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi ini.. Kuro-chan.." ia melepaskan terikannya dan tertunduk lemas. Segalanya tidak masuk akal. "ARGHHHH! MADARA!" ia berteriak sehingga semua orang melihat ke arah Naruto.

Semua orang melihatnya bingung. "H-hey, kenapa kau ini?! Kau menarik perhatian orang!" ia menutup mulut Naruto seketika dan menariknya pergi. "Bisakah kau diam?!"

Sekarang mereka berada dibelakang tenda jauh dari keramaian. "K-Kuro-chan?! Aku tidak bisa begini terus! Aku harus kembali ke alam sadarku!"

Kunoichi Iwa itu mencubitnya. "Apa itu sakit?"

"Ouch! Tentu saja itu sakit! Kau mencubitku menggunakan kuku! Lihat, kulitku jadi merah seperti ini dan sebentar lagi akan berdarah!" Naruto terlalu lebay. Kurotsuchi menatapnya datar saja. Lelucaonnya tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Lihat! Itu bukan mimpi atau Genjutsu, Naruto! Kau mencoba melepaskan dari Genjutsu ini, tapi tidak ada yang berubah, kan? Jelas ini asli dan tidak ada ilusi atau semacamnya, baka!" ia menjelaskan sambil berteriak sedikit.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?! Dia itu masih bersama timnya seharusnya dan tidak disini. Dan tidak juga bersikap ramah!" katanya sambil menaik turunkan tangannya.

Kurotsuchi bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat menyebutkan Sasuke. _Sasuke ini.. Sebenarnya dia siapanya si baka ini? Setiap kali ia menyebutkan namanya, kenapa kadang terasa agak gelap dan kadang terasa terang sama seperti ia mengucapkan nama Sakura? Tapi sepertinya si baka ini sangat perhatian sepertinya kepada si Teme Sasuke. _Kurotsuchi entah kenapa tersenyum sendiri.

Naruto kebingungan kenapa ia tersenyum, padahal ia bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. "H-hey kenapa tersenyum sendiri? Apa kau juga mulai gila?"

3

2

1

Duak

Kurotsuchi menghantamnya tepat di wajahnya. Naruto mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya tidak lama akibatnya. Tapi karena mereka saling berbagi satu sama lain, akibatnya hidung Kurotsuchi ikut-ikutan mimisan.

"K-Kuro-chan.. Kau mimisan." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke darah yang mengalir dari hidung wanita Iwa itu.

"Ah?" ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke atas bibirnya dan benar saja, hidungnya memunculkan darah yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak. "Sampai sejauh ini juga kah kita berbagi?"

Naruto menunduk mendengarnya. "Sepertinya begitu." keduanya tidak senang dengan rencana Kami-sama untuk membuat mereka saling berbagi hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mati dihari ketujuh. Sungguh cara mempertamukan dan memisahkan sesorang dengan cara jahat.

"Dengar Naruto," Kurotsuchi mulai serius sekarang. Mata hitamnya makin menghitam saat ia memfokuskan kedua matanya ke sepasang mata biru. "Kita jelas sepertinya melewatkan sesuatu. Pasti ada yang terjadi sebelim kita bangun dari tenda medis itu."

"Apa maksudnya, Kuro-chan?"

"Apa yang coba aku jelaskan adalah. Kita ini sepertinya sudah dibangunkan saat perang selesai. Apa kau mengerti itu?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, pada dasarnya kita sudah menang perang?"

Kurotsuchi mengangguk sekali. "Seperti itu. Setidaknya itu yang kerumunan itu teriakan tadi soal perang dan 'Naruto-sama'." Kurotsuchi memutar matanya sambil mendengus.

"Jadi begitu." ia menundukkan kepalanya sejena. "Jadi aku adalah pahlawan dalam perang ini begitu?" Kurotsuchi mengganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Perlahan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum bodoh. "Ha! Berarti selangkah lebih dekat dengan topi Hokage -ttebayo!" ia menonjok genggaman tangannya ke udara, begitu senang dengan berita itu.

_Hokage hah? Tidak mungkin, aku akan jadi Tsuchikage, dia akan selesai pada hari ketujuh._ Kurotsuchi tersenyum jahat, menyeringai.

"Eh eh, apa maksud seringaian itu, Kuro-chan?" wajah Naruto cukup dekat untuk membuat Kurotsuchi melompat akibat kaget.

"T-tidak!" sedikit merona wajahnya, ia mengalihkan wajahnya menjauh dari Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, Kuro-chan? Hm?" ia makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kurotsuchi.

"Pfft, mereka semua akan menganggap kita aneh, Naruto. Apa lagi kalua kita ceritakan apa yang terjadi, mereka tidak akan percaya sama sekali!" masih merona wajahnya, maka ia memilih tidak untuk menatapnya langsung.

"Ayolah Kuro-chan.. Akan aku perkenalkan kepada teman kepercayaanku kalau begitu.. Bagaimana?" ia tersenyum.. Ah tidak lebih tepat menyeringai. _Hehe dia akan sangat terkejut sekali jika ini berhasil -ttebayo!_

"Memangnya siapa?" perlahan penglihatan Kurotsuchi memudar. Ia melihat warna matahari yang semakin menggelap. Kakinya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang basah. Mungkin air? Yap benar. Ia berada ditengah genangan air.

_Berhasil! Ternyata bisa! _Naruto semakin menyeringai jahat. Perlahan Kurotsuchi mulai membuka matanya pelan. Ia jelas terkaget. Ia melihat sosok hewan berbulu oranye dan berekor sembilan. Itu pasti Bijuu!

"Ini dia Kuro-chan! Kenalkan, dia Kurama teman baikku!" Naruto memberi jempolan hangatnya. Sementara disatu sisi, Kurama mengerang dan menguap lebar. Seseorang memanggilnya dan anehnya dia juga ikut kaget.

"K-Kyuubi?!" Kurotsuchi melenguh kaget. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena saking kagetnya.

**"A-apa?! Apa-apaan ini, Naruto! Bagaimana orang selainmu masuk kedalam pikiran bawah sadarmu? Siapa dia?!"** Kurama bingung dan juga kaget bagaimana dia bisa ada disini.

"Tehehe Kurama.. Itu karena kami berdua saling berbagi dan tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain." ia menyeringai, meninggalkan Kurama yang bingung dan Kurotsuchi yang tidak bisa berkata apa selain menutupi kedua mulutnya.

Sepertinya Naruto sudah mengerti dengan arti berbagi, yanga artinya berbagi semuanya tidak terkecualj berbagi alam bawah sadar juga!

* * *

**Hai, maaf menunggu lama dan chapter ini pendek. Karena author belajar untuk tetap mempertahankan kerangka, jadi biar tulisan kedepan ga berantakan dari rencana semula tapi semoga aja chapter berikutnya lebih panjang. Semoga chapter berikutnya gak menunggu lama. Review dan review! Mau flame juga ga apa. Semua dianggap kritikan yang membangun.**

**Dan oh, Master of Kugutsu no Jutsu sudah rilis!**

**Keep cool, im out!**


End file.
